This invention relates to assembly machines and, more particularly, to machines for winding strip material into a roll and for inserting the wound roll into a container.
Heretofore, assembly operating for electrolytic cells have been semiautomated. For example, heretofore cells have been found by manually feeding separator along a guide from a spool supply, manually fixing the separator material in a segmented, motor driven arbor, interleaving the positive and negative plates with a separator and applying a cylindrical roller against the arbor and actuating the motor drive of the arbor to wind the strip material into a roll. After winding the roll is removed from the arbor and forwarded manually to another work station for welding of electrode tab(s) to the roll (only in certain types without prewelded tabs attached during plate making). Following tab welding and certain tests, the roll is eventually manually inserted into a can.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved assembly machine particularly for electrolytic cells.
It is another object of the invention to provide a machine for automating the assembly procedure for electrolytic cells.